descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Options Are Shrinking
:This article is about the episode. For the transcript, see Options Are Shrinking/Transcript. "Options Are Shrinking" is the twenty-seventh episode of the animated short series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on January 13, 2017 and is the ninth episode in the second season. Overview After revealing how he got to Auradon, Zevon reveals his evil plan to Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie and shrinks them before trapping them in a lamp, with CJ by his side. He soon plans to crash the Jewel-bilee. '' Plot Upon meeting Zevon, they learn from him that when Mal came to the Isle of the Lost to find her Birthright Jewel, she disabled the magical dome for a few seconds. This gave Zevon the chance he needed to slip out while the dome was opened. He swam for most of the way to Auradon and then got a ride in a rowboat from CJ Hook, who suddenly swings into the scene. She is helping Zevon in his plot to take over Auradon in exchange for a full fifty foot schooner. At first Carlos does not believe it, but soon sees that Zevon is not kidding when he expresses his desire to fulfill his family's destiny in ruling an Empire. Jay, Carlos, Jane, and Freddie try to apprehend Zevon, but end up being put under spells that make them walk backwards and spin like spinning tops. Zevon has created a selection of potions using the chemicals he stole from the school's chemistry lab. Then after taking a joyful moment to admire Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie's predicament, Zevon shrunk them down and with CJ's help trapped them inside a lamp. Then after CJ left, Zevon turned his attention back to stealing the Birthright Jewels, only to realize they have been moved. So now he decides to crash the Jewel-bilee. Credits * '''Written by:' ** Scott Peterson * Directed by: ** Eric Fogel * Starring: ** Booboo Stewart - Jay ** Cameron Boyce - Carlos De Vil ** Brenna D'Amico - Jane ** Lauryn McClain - Freddie Facilier ** Bradley Steven Perry - Zevon ** Myrna Velasco - CJ Hook Production notes Transcript Trivia *Ben's formal attire is the same attire he wore during his coronation in Descendants. *This is the second time Bradley Steven Perry and Booboo Stewart have worked together; the first being ''Lab Rats: Elite Force. ''Coincidentally, they also played enemies to each other, but here, their roles are reversed where instead, Bradley is the antagonist. *This is the second episode where Mal does not appear, following "Audrey's New Do? New Don't!". Screenshots Options-Are-Shrinking-1.png|Confronted by Zevon Options-Are-Shrinking-2.png Options-Are-Shrinking-3.png Options-Are-Shrinking-4.png Options-Are-Shrinking-5.png Options-Are-Shrinking-6.png|"So, how did you get off the Isle?" Options-Are-Shrinking-7.png|"I always imagine there was a... spark between us." Options-Are-Shrinking-8.png|"The island?" Options-Are-Shrinking-9.png|Zevon watches Mal and Freddie heading back to the limo Options-Are-Shrinking-10.png|"Not that I... sit around and watch Mal. It's just, uh..." Options-Are-Shrinking-11.png|"And you swam all the way here?" Options-Are-Shrinking-12.png|CJ Hook appears once again Options-Are-Shrinking-13.png|"Hi, guys." Options-Are-Shrinking-14.png|"Hey, cutie." Options-Are-Shrinking-15.png|"You? Please!" Options-Are-Shrinking-17.png|Jay notices Zevon got his hands on his dad's snake staff Options-Are-Shrinking-18.png|"It belongs in the hands of King Zevon!" Options-Are-Shrinking-19.png|"Not if we can stop you!" Options-Are-Shrinking-20.png Options-Are-Shrinking-21.png Options-Are-Shrinking-22.png|Jay, Freddie, Jane and Carlos spinning Options-Are-Shrinking-23.png|Jay, Carlos, Jane and Freddie shrunk Options-Are-Shrinking-24.png Options-Are-Shrinking-25.png|CJ and Zevon imprisoned Jay, Carlos, Jane, and Freddie inside Jordan's lamp Options-Are-Shrinking-26.png Options-Are-Shrinking-27.png|Zevon once again makes an attempt to steal the jewels Options-Are-Shrinking-28.png|"Gone?!" Options-Are-Shrinking-29.png|"Looks like I'll have to crash the Jewel-bilee!" Video Category:Episodes Category:Descendants: Wicked World Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes